2 Nephilems, A Wiccan, & A Witch (PAUSED)
by TrinityBelle40
Summary: Dante & Hilda found their lives to be pretty simple. Until Dante is found by the demons & their lives become an roller coaster to stop the Demon Lord Mundus. Of course with the help of Vergil, Kat & some other helpful allies. Dante/Kat/Vergil/Hilda Rated M for swearing...


_**So here it is: my first ever DmC fanfic. I've always had different ideas for a fan-fiction for the Devil May Cry universe, but the plot always kinda sucked so I only read them. But with the new one coming out, this idea popped up and the whole plot came to me. Now I have nothing against the Dante/Kat thing or the Vergil/Kat, (even though he didn't care when she was captured) but I like stories with OC's. I like to see fanfic writers get creative. Plus I like both Dante's...just saying.**_

_**P.S: I decided to draw out Hilda. Here: art/Hilda-DmC-Devil-May-Cry-OC-355839030**_

_**P.P.S: I didn't know what to call it. **_

* * *

BANG BANG BANG

Dante groaned, shifting in his bed. With this hangover, that banging noise only got 5x worse.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Dante knew there was only one person who would bang on his door, not contemplating the consequences. Dante leaned up in his bed, groaning. The amount of liquor he drank last night was still in his system somehow. He can feel both half of his brain fighting each other. One side wanted to stay in bed a bit longer, the other knew he needed to get up to open the door before the banging continued.

BANG x...10

Dante lazily stood up from the bed, not caring about the fact that he's naked. He slowly made his way to the door. He swung it open, nearly missing Hilda. In her hands was a brown paper grocery bag. Both stood in silence for a sec. Dante looked down to Hilda to notice she was staring at something.

He smirked. "See something you like?"

Hilda bit her lip a bit. "Really?" She asked seeming annoyed.

"What?"

"You could have at least put some clothes on."

"Hey, if it counts as an excuse, I was sleeping when you came knocking."

"Whatever." She said pushing passed him. She walked over to his small table and placed the grocery bag on the table. "I use my money to buy you all the supplies you need. From food to basic bathroom necessities. The least you can do is have something on when I come by."

"Aww, what? Were you worried other women might see me naked?" Dante asked teasingly.

Hilda scoffed, but Dante could see that she was a bit jealous. "Or you upset about the whores from last night?"

The white-haired girl looked at punk, then looked away. "I really shouldn't have to share my booty call with a bunch of low-class sluts." She said.

Dante chuckled at the response Hilda gave him. "Is everyone a low class citizen to you?" He asked. "Your mother practically fed you and the other girls with silver spoons in your mouths. Speaking of which, didn't you hang out with whores as well?"

Hilda gave off a sarcastic chuckle. "Maybe I did, but they didn't just go back to any customer's place." She replied. "My mother's whores a more class than the ones you sleep with. By the way they called and said they missed you." Hilda didn't notice Dante slowly creep his way towards her. By the time she looked towards him, he pinned her against a wall.

"I stopped giving them a call when you answered your phone." He said. He then began to kiss her neck.

Hilda knew where Dante was trying to do. "Dante not now, I need a shower."

"Why? I'm just gonna pounce right on top of you again." He said.

" I'm not going to have sex with you right now."

Dante stopped kissing her neck and stared a her. "Why not?"

"Because you smell like hookers." Hilda pointed out.

Dante chuckled and backed up pointing towards his heart. "That hurts, babe. Right here."

Hilda gave off a satisfied smile before going into the bathroom to shower. Since she didn't bring any extra clothes, she would have to rinse her current clothes in the sink at least.

Dante watched as Hilda went into the bathroom. He sighed and laid back down on his bed.

'Same thing, every time she comes over.' He thought. 'Makes me wonder if she's got someone else she's not telling me about.' He added.

He sleeps with random strippers, why should he get upset about her being with other men? He shouldn't, but Dante always felt he had some claim over her. Not romantically but physically. Some claim over her body itself. He had to watch to watch over her. It's what her mother wanted. Her mother's not dead. It's just after Hilda stopped working at her mother's club, The Countess wanted a close eye kept on her daughter at least to make sure she wasn't getting into a bad crowd.

Dante looked to his right to see if he had any more liquor left. His hangover was wearing down a bit but it was still there. Luckily for him, there was still some left. He grabbed it and almost gulped the whole thing. The drink is pretty strong so it was no surprise that he could feel the hangover coming back on strong.

After a few minutes of waiting. Hilda finally came out, the towel slightly drenched, her hair completely damped from the water. Dante turned to take in what he was seeing. Her body was still a bit wet. He bit his lip before getting off his bed. Then again began to creep towards her. Before Hilda could blink, she was hoisted up and thrown onto the bed. Dante immediately hovered over her to make sure she doesn't move.

"Dante? What are you doing?" Hilda asked.

"What does it look like? You really shouldn't walk around in towels around me." He answered planting a kiss onto her lips.

The feel of any male hovering over her got Hilda hot. So she couldn't resist, she was like a hormonal teenage girl when it came to Dante or him. Not being able to resist she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Let me do all the work." Dante said.

She gave off a seductive smile and nodded.

-Some hours later-

"DANTE! DANTE! WAKE UP!" A female voice called.

Dante reluctantly opened his eyes. His hangover still glooming over him.

BANG BANG

'I really need a doorbell.' He thought.

"YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THERE!" The voice shouted.

Dante leaned up in his bed. 'Get out?'

He lazily got out of his bed and walked over to say hello to his guest. He looked around the trailer to see any trace of Hilda. Nothing, meaning she left. He shrugged and made his way to the door. He slammed it open to see a girl in a hood standing before him.

"What?" He asked.

"You were careless, you left trail." She said.

He was confused. Then the world around him began to change. Only one place this could be: Limbo.

"Shit, Limbo." Dante said, watching his surroundings become more demonic.

"They found you." The girl said.

Dante looked towards the water to see a demon rising from it. He looked at the girl who seemed to be transparent now.

"The Hunter Demon." The female stated.

Dante walked down his steps. "Demon scum." He said silently said.

"It's too late. You'll have to fight your way out." The girl said before her figure disappeared.

Dante eyed the demon who seemed to be pulling something out. The demon growled and launched it's claw at Dante, which he dodged it with ease but his trailer didn't. The demon claw managed to make a big dent in it.

"Get your filthy fucking claw off my trailer!" Dante shouted.

The demon frowned, causing more wrinkles than he already had to appear on his face. The hunter demon then yanked his claw back causing the trailer to come with it. His attempt to destroy Dante in the process failed since Dante merely flew through it and at the same time managed to get dressed.

Other low level demons took it upon themselves to try and surround the young Nephilem. Dante looked around, his head still foggy.

"Bad day for hangover." He said as he prepared to fight.

-Meanwhile-

"[1]NIFFOC ERIPMAV!" Hilda shouted.

One of the demons surrounding her was sucked into a vampire coffin and then dragged through the ground. Hilda was facing some of the Hell Knights and so far she handling herself well.

She was snooping around the warehouse where she had sensed some demons. Some of the demons spotted her and that's how she ended up where she is now. She was dodging the attacks pretty well, except for when the Hell Knights used that burn everything around them move. Her feet managed to get burnt a couple of times. Her sneakers wouldn't last long, they were old anyways.

One of those flying demons flew by her throwing a bomb towards her. Unfortunately Hilda noticed it at the last second and managed to obtain some damage.

"Fuck." She said silently to herself as she quickly fled to hide. 'You just had to be nosy, huh?' She asked herself. "Couldn't stay in the fucking trailer with Dante?'

Hilda was breathing heavy, she needed a quick rest.

"Stop hiding you little whore!" One of the demons shouted.

'Since when did demons earn the ability to talk?' Hilda thought.

The young witch listened as the demons tore some of the Limbo buildings apart looking for her. They weren't that smart since she was hiding behind a vending machine that seemed to maintain itself even in Limbo, a place where practically nothing is safe.

"I can smeel you!" One of the knights said. They can talk but their speech was broken a bit.

'Ok Hilda, you can do this.' Hilda took in a deep breath. "[2]ELOH KCALB!" She shouted.

She waited, some of the demons squealed and wailed in horror as they began to get sucked into a black hole that appeared from the ground.

One of the Hell Knights stabbed it sword into the same vending machine Hilda was hiding behind in an attempt to save itself. The demons who didn't suffer the wrath of the whole noticed the white-haired witch and begun to charge.

Hilda took that as her cue to run like hell. She quickly got up and ran for one of the rifts that was left lying around. But before she can reach it, a Tyrant demon came into play. It caught her off guard and managed to slice of some of the cloth near to breast area of her shirt.

After that hit Hilda froze, as well as the demons. The witch's breathing stopped as she looked down at her shirt. The sun that usually shined bright in Limbo got darker as she noticed the damage to her shirt.

A slight growl was heard from her as the demons stood there confused.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Hilda screamed as she straight falcon punched the Tyrant demon, causing it to burst. "THIS SHIRT WAS CHRISTIAN DIOR!" She yelled. The other lesser demons tilted their heads in a confused matter. Hilda took notice of this. "OF COURSE YOU FILTHY, COCKSUCKING DEMONS WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! IT'S BECAUSE YOUR TOO BUSY KISSING SOME DEMONS LORD'S ASS TO APPRECIATE NICE CLOTHING!" She yelled. Unfortunately for the demons, Hilda was a girl who was raised with expensive taste. She knew no other lifestyle since she was adopted at a very young age.

"I'LL KILL YOU, RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND WHERE YOUR INSTESTINES AS OF THEY WERE FUCKING BELTS!" She yelled. " [3]NONNAC HCTIB!" She yelled.

An Angelic essence formed around her arm. The demons stood there baffled at the Angelic presence. A giant cannon was formed and aimed right at the demons. The demons began to flee but atlas their escape failed. After Hilda launched the cannon, the demons were scattered everywhere. Some of there, some over here, everywhere.

Hilda looked around at the damage she caused. "I would keep my word about turning your intestines into belts but then my clothes would start to smell like shit, like you." She said, looking down at the demon eye camera she managed to destroy in the process.

She continued to stare, getting this strange feeling she was being watched closely, She shrugged it off, spit on the eye and continued on her merry way.

* * *

_**So that was the first chapter of my story, I hoped you like. I really tried my best not to make a Mary Sue. I wanna go with the spoiled brat kind of way.**_

_**Just in case some weren't able to make out her spells.**_

_**[1]: Vampire coffin**_

_**[2]: Black Hole**_

_**[3]: Bitch Cannon (I don't know why I wanted to call the attack that, maybe because she was angry)**_


End file.
